True love!
by EOLoveIsTrueLove
Summary: Elliot becomes attracted to the new detective...Olivia benson!


* * *

Today there was supposed to be a new detective coming to the precinct to be Elliot Stablers new partner.He heard it was a girl so he asummed she would be some old ugly uptight brat!He had never worked with a girl before and he wasn't really looking forward to it.Just then he turned around and got some coffee when he heard the precincts door open up and a very attactive young women walked though them.He didn't think much of it so he went to the lobby to get a snack.When he got back... 

"Elliot,this is Oliviva Benson,shes your new partner"the caption said introducing the two!

"Hi i'm Elliot Stabler"Elliot introduced not being able to look away from her eyes!

"Im Olivia Benson,as you already know"Olivia said not wanting to look away from his blue eyes.

Just then she saw two other guys walk up and put out thier hands.

"And Detecetive Fin Tutuola,but you can call me Fin"Fin said trying not to laugh at the fact that Elliot was still stareing at Olivia.

"Im Detective John Munch,but you can call me Munch"Munch introduced.

"Hey Elliot.Leave the girl alone."Fin said trying to make Elliot quit staring.

"Oh..um...sorry its just..."Elliot said not knowing how stupid he sounds.

"What you've never seen a female detective?"Olivia said putting her hands on her hips.

"He's seen them,just never been atracted to them"Munch said.

"Shut up Munch"Elliot said as the caption walked in.

"Why dont you all get to work.Elliot you and Olivia need to get down to a crime scene on 25th"Caption said trying to brake up the little circle they had around Olivia.

"Sure caption"they all said at the same time.

Fin and Munch went to work on the computers and Elliot and Olivia walked down to the car.

"So whats up"Elliot said trying not to sound like a total idiot.

"Whats up?Thats the best you got?Come on I know you can do better than that"Olivia said trying to hide the fact that her partner couldn't quit staring at her the whole ride.

"No.But I don't know you that well sooo...whats up?"

"Nothing...did you think that I was like some lawyer or something when I walked though the doors?Be honest"She said trying to get the truth out of him.

"Well..ah..sorta.Its not because your a girl its just because I haven't ever seen a girl detective look as good as you...not being disrepectful but your kinda cute."He didn't believe he just said that..

"You too..but you have a wife."Olivia said looking down at his ring.

"Not for long...were getting devorsed"Elliot said as he took off his ring and put it in his pocket.

They arrived at the crime scene.When Olivia started walking he noticed they way her hips moved.He stood there in shock.

"Detective,you comeing?"Olivia yelled noticeing her partner wasn't walking be hind her.

"Yeah and you can call me Elliot"He said with a smirk.

"Ah I like El better"she said trying to get her way.

"Me,too"Elliot said trying not to smile anymore.

"Well on that case you can call me Olivia"She said knowing he was going to change it.

"What about Liv?"

"Love it"

They arrived at the body laying in the grass.

"Detective Stabler,and this is my partner detective Benson."Elliot introduced as they wiped out there badges and note pads.

"Rape,hands tied together,head bashed with a 4 by 4.Looks pretty young too."One of the cops said.

"Did you guys look around for anything eles?"Olivia asked

"No thats for you two"

Olivia walked over to the bushes searching for chothes,shoes something.While Elliot searched around the victiam.

"Got something!"Olivia yelled!

"Me too."Elliot said.

Olivia picked up a pair of pants from the bushes as Elliot found a knife behide the vic.

"She was probley tring to cut the rope off with the knife"Elliot said.

Just then Elliots phone rang.

"Stabler"  
"Ah huh"  
"Yeah,Okay"  
"Thanks,Bye"

He shut the phone and told Olivia that the caption need them back at the bullpin.

"Lets go"Olivia said trying to hide the fact she was already tired.

They got in the car and Olivia took her hair down and started messing with it to find a comfortable style.Elliot leaned in and pushed a peice of her hair behind her ear.  
"I like it like that"He said sitting back in his seat.

"Me,too"She replied blushing.

The whole car ride was silent.They pulled up to the precinct and got out.Elliot held all the doors for Olivia.They knew that they liked each other but didnt know how much.

"Hey caption,were back."Elliot said walking in to the bullpin.

"Hey this is Casey Novak,Casey this is Olivia Benson".Cragen introduced.  
"Okay now that we all know each other...this Friday there is a dance and all the detectives are to attend."Cragen said

"I ahve nothing to wear"Olivia said hopeing she would have to go.

"Im going shopping in a couple of minutes and your morethan welcome to come with.?"Casey offerd

"Um..sure.Let me get my coat"Olivia replied.

Liv and Casey got in the car and started to drive when Olivia broke the silence.

"How long has Elliot been with his wife?"She asked Casey.

"Um..I think 20 years...but thier getting a devorse...why?Are you intrested in him?"Casey asked ooking over at Olivia.Olivia was smiling.

"Ahh...you are!

"Yes I am so what?"Olivia said back.

"Soo... why dont you tell him?"

"We just met.."

They arrived at the store.Casey picked out a long blue dress,it was strapless and so adorible.Olivia picked out a knee length black dress,spagetti straps and now it was shoe time.Caesy got blue 3 inch heels.Olivia got blck heels.It tied up her leg.Jewelery time!Casey got white hooped earing.A white bracelet and a little blue purse.Olivia got black earings that hung down to her shoulders.a gold bracelet and black and gold purse.They got back to the precinct and did thir work.Elliot was always staring at Olivia.The guys couldnt see the girls in the dresses till the day of the dance.The week went by fast.It was friday afternoon when Creagen told everyone they could go home and change then to come back to go to the dance.Casey and Olivia went and got thier nails and hair done.Casey got her hair curled and Olivia got extentions and curled but left down.It took them 1 hour to get dress so then they headed back to the precinct.Everyone was waiting on the girls...Casey walked in and...Olivia didnt want to go in so Casey made her..Olivia got in and everyone watched her walk to her desk and sit down.She didn't want them to see her...

"Come on Liv stand up"She heard Elliot say.

"Please?"

She stood up and turned around.Everyone looked and couldn't take thier eyes off of her.She started to laugh.

"What?"She asked everyone.

"Home girl looking fine!"Fin said.

Everyone stared laughing.They got to the dance and everyone in the room was silent when Casey and Liv walked in..

"This song is to the two lady that just walked in"The d.j said as he put on Ms.New Booty!

Every started laughing and started danceing again.Elliot walk up to Olivia and Munch walked up to Casey.

"Hey you girls wanna dance?"Elliot said looking over at Munch telling him to ask Casey.

"Sure"they said at the same time.

Munch took Caseys hamd and Elliot tok Livs!They started danceing when an annocement came over the intercome.

"Can I have Olivia and Elliot go to the middle of the dance floor?"The DJ asked

As they walked up to the middle of the floor the DJ put on "Amazed"

They danced there till the song was over and then Olivia went to walk away when she felt Elliot grab her arm and then kiss her.

"What was that for?"Olivia asked

"The song explained that."Elliot replied.

2 years went by and Olivia and Elliot had been dating for 1 year.No one knew but Casey,Fin and Munch.Elliot told them that he was going to purpose to her since Kathy and his devorse was final.They were all very happy,but that meant the Caption would have to find out.

"Liv?"Elliot said

"Yeah?"She said back at him.

"Im going to go to the park and take a walk,why don't you come with?"

"Sure!One second hun!"

They walked accross the street to the park.Olivia kept jumping on Elliot back and they were acting like kids.Then Elliot stopped and got down on one knee.

"Olivia Benson.I have known you for two years.I have loved you since day 1.Will you marry me?"Elliot purposed.

"Oh my gosh El,of course!I love you!"Olivia accepted.

"They had the weddingand then 2 months later they told everyone that...OLIVIA WAS HAVEING A BABY!

"This is the second best day of my life"Elliot said looking at Olivia.

"Whats the first?"

"When I met you and I knew you were my soul mate!"

"El,I love you more than anything in the world!"

"Liv I love you more than that!"

"Imposible"

PS:HOPE YOU LiKE!


End file.
